


Shake

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: “No!” Caitlin shouts, stepping forward and stumbling as the chains around her ankles pull taut. Pain jolts like lightning up her legs as she falls to her knees. “Don’t hurt them,” she begs. “Leave them alone, hurt me instead.”





	Shake

**Author's Note:**

> for a nonnie on tumblr who asked me a really long time ago for Caitlin and "No! Don’t hurt them! Hurt me, leave them alone!"
> 
> Sorry it took so long!

“No!” Caitlin shouts, stepping forward and stumbling as the chains around her ankles pull taut. Pain jolts like lightning up her legs as she falls to her knees. “Don’t hurt them,” she begs. “Leave them alone, hurt me instead.”

Amunet smiles coldly, the maniacal look in her eyes long gone and leaving something much deadlier behind. “Oh, Caity,” she says. “What would be the fun in that?”

Caitlin lowers her head, her hair swinging in front of her face to hide the hot tears on her cheeks. Cisco is unconscious beside her, and Iris is on the other side of him, hands manacled behind her back but her scowl still fierce.

“Amunet,” Caitlin says once her voice is under control. “Please, I’ll do what you want if you just let them go.”

“Ah,” Amunet says. “But I need them, too. Don’t you see, Caity? You’ve gotten all of your friends into this mess.”

“What do you need them for?”

“Well,” Amunet claps her hands. “Ms. West here is a reporter, is she not?”

“That’s Mrs. West-Allen to you,” Iris snaps.

Amunet laughs. “A spitfire,” she says. “How delightful. I need everyone to know exactly what happens, you see.” Amunet looks at Cisco. “And Cisco. The engineer. He’ll be building me something.”

Caitlin looks at Cisco, whose eyelids just barely flutter, then down to his hands, which are obviously lacking power dampeners. Caitlin wonders how good he’s gotten at altering the vibrational frequency of objects. Last time they’d tried, he’d nearly started an earthquake. But that was a year ago. Now, his eyes meet hers, and she can feel the power dampener on her wrist hum.

Killer Frost catches it before it can fall to the ground, and smiles up at Amunet with icy eyes. “I don’t think he will.”


End file.
